Stranger
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Oh, demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakah stranger sialan ini melepas kacamatanya? Dan … apa-apaan seringai menyebalkan itu?


**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Stranger – Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **9/12/2015**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Terkutuklah pria itu! Benar-benar terkutuk! Hinata mengumpat dalam hati. Dan terkutuklah aku!

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata diam-diam mengerling ke arah kursi kosong di sampingnya, lalu kursi kosong di sebelah orang asing di hadapannya. Orang asing berwujud pria dengan wajah dan penampilan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang manusia. Kalau saja dua kursi itu terisi oleh penumpang lain, Hinata tidak perlu dihadapkan dengan situasi yang menyebalkan seperti ini!

Sejak kereta yang ditumpanginya mulai berjalan, pikiran Hinata sudah berusaha keras untuk tetap terpusat pada novel yang sedang ia baca. Ia pun telah menaikkan volume musik dari _iPod_ yang didengarnya melalui _headset_.

Novel dan musik. Dua hal itu biasanya membuat Hinata mampu melupakan sekitarnya. Mampu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak ketika ada orang asing itu.

Sial! Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

Sambil terus berharap agar kereta cepat sampai stasiun, Hinata semakin menundukkan kepala, berpura-pura serius membaca novel. Beberapa saat Hinata masih bisa bertahan, namun tiba-tiba ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk sekadar mengamati pria asing itu. Diam-diam mutiara Hinata kemudian mengintip melalui sela-sela poninya.

Salah satu lengan pria itu masih bersandar pada bingkai jendela kereta, sementara tangan yang lain tetap tampak berada di atas pahanya. Kepala pria itu berhadapan dengan Hinata, seolah tengah memandang Hinata dengan kedua netranya. Namun … sebuah kacamata hitam telah menyembunyikan indra penglihatan pria itu, hingga Hinata tidak tahu apa pria itu benar-benar sedang menatapnya atau tidak.

 _Oh, demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakah_ stranger _sialan ini melepas kacamatanya? Dan … apa-apaan seringai menyebalkan itu?_

Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali berteriak pada orang asing tersebut, tapi Hinata tidak ingin membuat keributan di dalam kereta. Sekali lagi Hinata melirik kursi kosong di sampingnya, kemudian menggeleng samar. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa jika tidak duduk di samping jendela kaca kereta.

Hinata mengertakkan gigi, lalu mendesah pasrah. Setelah memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas, Hinata pun memilih untuk mendengarkan musik, sambil berusaha mati-matian fokus menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, datanglah kondektur kereta ke tempat keduanya duduk. Segera Hinata memberikan tiketnya, diikuti oleh orang asing di hadapannya. Namun, tak seperti Hinata, ternyata … uluran tangan pria itu tidak tepat mendekati uluran tangan sang kondektur.

Alis Hinata terangkat. Matanya membesar. Satu detik terasa begitu lama bagi Hinata, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar. Dan hanya bisa meringis lemah, merasa bersalah.

Hampir tiga puluh menit sudah sejak kejadian itu berlalu. Beberapa saat lagi kereta akan sampai. Hinata melempar lirikan ke arah orang asing di hadapannya, lalu memberengut dan berdiri untuk mengambil koper kecilnya di bagasi atas. Ekspresi dingin nan congkak masih betah membayangi wajah pria itu. Ekspresi yang membuat Hinata akhirnya jadi malas menyapa.

"Maaf."

Hinata tersentak. "Y-ya?"

"Tolong ambilkan juga tasku di atas."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah," sahut Hinata pelan, sementara dalam hati mengutuki kegugupannya. Juga suara datar pria itu.

Setelah mendapatkan tasnya, pria itu kembali berbicara, "Tolong juga antarkan aku menemui keluargaku. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu di luar. Tongkatku rusak saat baru sampai di kereta tadi."

Sesaat, Hinata hanya mampu diam tercengang oleh alunan suara panjang super datar itu, lantas ia mendesah samar. Untuk membayar rasa bersalahnya karena sudah berburuk sangka, Hinata pun mengiyakan.

Hinata kemudian menggenggam tangan sang _stranger_ , menuntunnya menuju pintu setelah kereta berhenti. Sesampainya di luar, pandangan Hinata menyapu ke sekeliling, namun justru langsung mendapati dua orang yang dikenalnya tengah mendekati mereka.

"Hinata! Kau …. Kalian sudah saling kenal? Dan …. Wah! Wah! Tangan kalian! Jangan-jangan …."

Hinata mengerjap kaget, lantas segera melepas genggaman tangannya. Ditatapnya sang sahabat dengan kesal. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Fujimura Shion! Aku hanya membantunya keluar dari kereta dan mencari keluarganya karena dia tidak bisa melihat."

"Eh? Tidak bisa melihat?" Shion seketika terperangah, lalu menoleh ke pria bersurai cokelat di sampingnya. "Uta- _kun_ , kau tidak bilang kalau …."

Setelah menghapus ekspresi terkejutnya, Suzumura Utakata menatap pria berkacamata jelaga di belakang Hinata, lalu menunduk dalam. "Hinata, dia sebenarnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari sahabatku, Uchiha Itachi. Dia juga kuundang ke pernikahanku dengan Shion. Dan …." Utakata menghela napas, teringat akan sebuah foto yang pernah ia tunjukkan pada Uchiha Bersaudara. Kembali diangkatnya kepala, kini memandang Sasuke dengan seringai geli menghiasi bibirnya.

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak buta, _Stranger_ sayang," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada menggoda setelah melepas kacamatanya, selagi satu tangannya menggelayut di pundak Hinata.

Mata Hinata sontak melebar. Lebar sekali. Perlahan kepalanya terasa berasap.

Dasar _stranger_ sialan!

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Ng, maaf ya kalo ceritanya malah kentang. Kekeke~ Kalo lanjutannya silakan dimajinasikan sendiri. XD *diinjek***

 **Sebenernya fanfic ini maunya buat Fla(SH) Fiction, tapi kaya Still, jadinya malah kepanjangan.**

 **Sebenernya udah lama buat yang setengahnya, tapi baru bisa nyelesein beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan awalnya juga slight pair-nya bukan UtaShion lho, tapi ItaIno. Tapi karena dapet ide baru, jadi diganti. Soalnya juga udah lama pengen debutin (?) UtaShion. ^_^ (Akhirnya!)**

 **Soal nama lengkap UtaShion, karena setelah nyari-nyari gak dapet info soal nama keluarga mereka, jadi punya ide make nama keluarga seiyuu mereka aja, dan ternyata namanya hampir mirip: Suzumura & Fujimura. **

**Aih! Gak salah aku nyodohin UtaShion. w**

 **Ah ya, buat yang udah baca sekaligus nyempetin review fanfic Gelato, aku minta maaf karena belum bisa bales satu-satu, terutama yang udah log in. Tapi terima kasih atas apresiasinya. ^^ Terus, umm, kayanya emang lebih baik aku pindahin rate fanfic itu ke M aja. Kekeke~**

 **Dan akhir kata, buat yang udah baca fanfic Stranger ini …**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
